Austin
Austin is a major city in United States of America, located in the state of Texas. It houses PRT department 11,The largest 65 cities in the United States host individual departments as of 2012. They are numbered accordingly, in order of decreasing size. ... 11 Austin - PRT Master Reference where Hoyden is team captain of the Wards,“You may recognize some of the captains of the respective Wards teams. Jouster from New York, Vantage from Los Angeles, Tecton from Chicago and Hoyden from Austin. You know Clockblocker.” - Excerpt from Drone 23.1 although Taylor is later unable to say whether she is the leader or second in command.Golem, to his credit, was going all out. Hands of stone and metal rose from the ground to shield defending capes and balk Behemoth’s progress. I could make out Hoyden, leader or second in command of the Austin Wards. She wasn’t on the front lines, but was defending the mid-line capes. It made sense with how her power worked, as her defensive powers provided more cover from attacks at greater ranges. She threw herself in the way of lightning bolts and stood between Behemoth and the wounded. When lightning struck her, detonations ripped out from the point of impact, seeming almost to short out the currents. - Excerpt from Crushed 24.3 At one point, Hoyden is referred to as working under Dispatch,“She beat Alexandria,” Hoyden said, “He’s laughing because you’re putting down the girl who killed Alexandria.” “Not a selling point,” Hoyden’s boss, Dispatch, cut in. - Excerpt from Drone 23.1 who is member of the Houston department.“Dispatch, the second in command of Houston.” Prism at least had an apparent reason to dislike me, but Dispatch’s expression suggested he’d come to that conclusion all on his own. His costume was white, with steel points rising from his shoulders and either side of his brow. The mask that covered the upper half of his face was sculpted into a perpetual frown. I might not have given it a second thought, but his mouth… the frown left me little doubt he didn’t like me, right off the bat. - Excerpt from Drone 23.1 Later, she refers to Houston as 'my city'.“Everyone else is closer to New York,” Chevalier said. “But Houston…” “We can call in favors,” Weaver said. “Moord Nag’s apparently on board, though we don’t know why. Cauldron’s on board. If we can get Tattletale in contact with them, that’s handled. But we can’t do that unless we leave.” “That’s my city,” Hoyden said. “I get that,” Weaver replied, “But we’re doing nothing constructive if we split up, and we’re definitely doing nothing constructive as long as we sit here.” - Excerpt from Interlude 26a It is where Containment foam is manufactured and subsequent transported to other departments.Containment Foam The containment foam dispensers aren't that special. The foam itself is, well, it's the end product. The original formulation happens in secure facilities in Austin, it gets contained and then shipped out to PRT offices. To get a proper scan, you'd need to actually go to Austin. You couldn't reverse engineer it from the stuff you get in the tanks/spray out onto hapless villains. - Comment by Wildbow on Reddit Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:PRT Departments